If I've Loved You
by CukooCoa
Summary: Every girl dreams about her first kiss. Her first relationship. Her first everything. Bubbles Utonium was especially one of those girls, who imagined every moment and who squealed at the thought. She just didn't expect all her firsts to be fake. Blues. 100% Human AU. Loosely Based off To All The Boys I've Loved Before.
1. Chapter 1

_**"If I've loved you, I'd like to let you know you still hold that place in my heart."**_

**Every girl dreams about her first kiss. Her first relationship. Her first everything. Bubbles Utonium was especially one of those girls, who imagined every moment and who squealed at the thought. She just didn't expect all her firsts to be fake. Blues. 100% Human AU. Loosely Based off To All The Boys I've Loved Before.**

**Rated T for Language and Sexual Themes**

**I mean clearly, I don't own the Power Puff Girls**

**September 3rd: Bad Decisions**

Bubbles Utonium paced in front of the cherry tree, her heart pounding 3 times its normal rate. She fiddled with her hands, checking her phone and nails every 3 seconds for any kind of distraction.

She usually didn't question her decision making- she often could choose right from wrong. Even if she chose wrong, she could brush herself off and get up again. Nothing was ever so bad that she couldn't heal from it. As her older sister Blossom would say, everything's a learning experience and what you learn shapes you.

This time felt completely different. Things felt more at stake and her entire life was resting on this decision. Everything from her home life to her social life in a blink of an eye could crumble in her hands and it'd all be from a simple choice.

Her dramatics made things sound more serious than they actually were.

"Sup!" A way to relaxed voice said behind Bubbles and the girl whipped around to glared at his presence, her lips forming into a scowl.

"Where have you been!?" She shrilly demanded of him, out-right ignoring his greeting, poking her finger into his chest as she spoke. Bubbles hated how she had to look up at him because it made her anger a lot more laughable.

"Uh at home? Where else would I be?"

"You weren't here at the time we said- I thought you chickened out." She admitted lamely, beginning to absentmindedly play with one of her pigtails.

"Why are you getting so nervous?"

"Because I've never done anything like this before!" Leaving her hair alone she spoke as if it was obvious, raising her hands in mock frustration.

"I mean, I haven't either but you don't see me getting so worked up."

"Cause you're too laid-back! Way too laid back!"

"This isn't a time to be so worried! Worrying messes up your performance," Bubbles rolled her eyes, cause, of course, he wasn't taking this seriously. When did Boomer Jonas take anything seriously? " Hey, did you really think I'd chicken out?" He spoke curiously, his tone sounding a little hurt.

"I don't know." She stated before quietly telling the truth. "Honestly, I'm just scared."

"Don't be. You forget we're in this together and if we go down, it'll be two people they talk about not just one." Bubbles gave a small smile at his words though she didn't believe them. It'd never be as bad for him as it would be for her. The rules just applied differently and that made their situation be on two separate spectrums.

"Come on, we have to make our grand entrance- girlfriend." Boomer spoke with a wink, placing out his hand for Bubbles to take.

Girlfriend.

The way he said it had her blushing slightly. The word rolled off his tongue smoothly and Bubbles felt her ears tingling because she liked the way it sounded.

Girlfriend.

It'd been nice if what they were doing was real. It had to be fake, everything they were doing had to be fake and they both had to save face.

"Let's go- boyfriend." Shaking off her nerves, she slipped her hand into Boomer's warm one, gripping it for some kind of security. They walked into the school building, Bubbles leaning into Boomer to make it more authentic. She took note of his scent and used it to trick her brain into thinking of something else. She was becoming so much more scatterbrained as of late.

The conversation in the hallway had substantially quieted down, people openly stopping to marvel at them. Highschool relationships were never special so why were they some novelty?

Maybe it was the fact that Boomer had someone other than Brat Plutonium on his arm and that hadn't happened in never. The original couple had been going out since 7th grade and that was basically married couple status in teen years. Boomer being sort of popular contributed to the eyes too.

Boomer walked her all the way to her first-period class and Bubbles wasn't sure if she could either let his hand go fast enough or clutch onto it a bit tighter. Across from her class stood Brat, a huge reason for all of this and the girl had a less than pleased look on her face. Boomer couldn't help but smirk at her irritation and turned to Bubbles.

"Excellent job- see you at lunch." He whispered in Bubbles ear, before glancing at Brat who's deep frown made everything a bit sweeter. Suddenly Boomer lifted up her chin and gently pecked Bubbles lips, making her eyes widen. The kiss was quick and simple- but regardless it was still a kiss and kisses were a huge no-no.

Before she could even scold him for his blatant breach of their contract Bubbles was yanked into the classroom by her best friend Robin, the girl's eyes filled with stars.

"When and how!?" She asked excitedly dragging Bubbles all the way to the back of the classroom so the two could talk without the nosy ears of there peers. With perplexity in her baby blue eyes, Bubbles could only give one answer to Robin.

"Huh?" Smacking her lips in frustration Robin wagged her finger in Bubbles face, giving her friend a hardened glare.

"Don't play blonde with me!"

"I don't think I like you using my hair color as an insult."

"Well, I don't like you holding details from me- go on spill!"

"About what exactly?"

"You and Boomer! What the hell else would be talking about? You think I missed that whole display in the hallway!?"

"Oh." She wasn't so sure how comfortable she felt lying to her best friend but apart of their deal was things stay between them and only them. Despite how big her mouth could be at times, Bubbles was a girl of her word. Especially when the relationship she had with her eldest sister was also on the line.

"Oh," Robin mimicked her friend before side-eyeing her, gesturing for her to start talking.

"Yesterday, after school we talked." Bubbles said causally shrugging her shoulders. Technically it wasn't a lie- they did have a long conversation about relationships. About their relationship in particular.

_Bubbles slurped her blue raspberry slushie, her head spinning. Her personal business was spread about the entirety of Townsville and possibly the United States since a certain person a letter was addressed to didn't exactly live in her area code. Every embarrassing dirty detail in cursive blue glitter that she wished she could go back and time and destroy with a flame thrower was probably in everyone she knew's hands and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it._

_"Funny seeing you again." A voice piped up besides Bubbles making the girl scream inside her head. _

_"Why are you here at this specific diner?" She demanded, wondering silently why her luck decided to run out recently. Sitting next to her in the spinning seat was none other than Boomer Jonas. The first recipient of her declaration letters._

_"Because of half-off milkshakes after 5:00, uh duh." He thumbed towards the sign out front as if it was such common knowledge making Bubbles roll her eyes._

_"Boomer, I'm really not in the mood for- for you. Just you in general." Boomer pouted his bottom lip sticking out in a puppy dog fashion._

_"Don't be like that Bubbles. I'm not going to tell anyone about the letter and, it's not like you confessed to a billion other people." Chewing on her lip nervously Bubbles began to twiddle with her fingers._

_"Boomer you are not the only one who got a letter-" She started off Boomer's jaw-dropping while she talked. _

_"Are you fucking serious? Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"And here I thought I was kind of special- only to find out I'm one of many and easily replaceable."_

_"If it makes you feel any better you were the first." Placing his hand on his chest in mock appreciation, Boomer leaned over to bat his eyelashes at Bubbles._

_"Aww, that does make it a bit better- __I guess the only other thing- I'd like to know is who my fellow lettermen are."_

_"That's none of your business." She shut down quickly shaking her head as she told him no repeatedly at his pleas._

_"Might I remind you, I hold the evidence and the ability to tell everyone at school about this?"_

_"You just said you wouldn't!"_

_"The situation has changed with new details." He evaluated quickly making Bubbles pout with a sigh, an indication she had decided to give in._

_"You play dirty."_

_"I'm a football player it's the only way I play. Now spill the deets." Looking up at the sky, she placed out 5 fingers and began to list them off one by one._

_"You, Brick Bellum, Mac Jones, Baxter Benson-"_

_"Wait a fucking second- Baxter Benson?! That Douche?! You have a crush on him?!"_

_"Had! Had! Everything in past-tense!" Bubbles stressed, yanking down on her pigtails in shame._

_"The fact that a crush even existed in the first place is hilarious!" Boomer began to hysterically laugh, tears coming into his eyes at even the thought of Bubbles and Baxter._

_"It was a lapse of judgment! He looked amazing in his vampire costume and I got caught up in the theatrics of everything, also Twilight just came out and that was my current obsession so clearly, you see the connection- I didn't come here to get judged! I came here to run away from my problems."_

_"And how's that working out for ya?" Boomer asked then ordering his vanilla milkshake. Bubbles placed her head back onto the counter, answering after a minute._

_"Not well at all." Silence sat between them for a couple of minutes before Boomer began to loudly slurp on his milkshake making Bubbles pay attention to him._

_"You know Utonium, this doesn't have to end."_

_"What?"_

_"This whole you and I business. It doesn't have to end." He pointed between the two of him reminding Bubbles of when he tried to let her down earlier._

_"I thought you said it wasn't going to happen- ever." She squinted her eyes at him raising an eyebrow as she emphasized in the same way he had done._

_"Well...not for real." Boomer said slowly making Bubbles squint her eyes at him even more._

_"I'm not catching your drift."_

_"We could fake date, you know? You be my girlfriend, I be your boyfriend, and the only people who know it isn't real is us two."_

_"Why the hell would we do that!?_

_"Brat gets crazy jealous and if she sees me in your arms, she'll be barreling back. She heard about you kissing me in the courtyard and lost her shit!"_

_"So I'm just your pawn?" She deducted after a quiet moment of thought, Boomer immediately raised his hand in remembrance._

_"Aht aht, if I remember you used me earlier to get Brick off your back."_

_"I asked!" She quickly pointed out her defense as weak as it started._

_"I didn't get a chance to answer! Now I'm asking and I'm giving you time to answer." Boomer responded just as quick, a slightly smug smile on his face at the falter in Bubbles face._

_"I don't know, that seems like so much to lie just to gain someone's attention."_

_"Might I remind you-"_

_"I got you the first time dingus! Just...let me think about it."_

_"Take your time- which isn't long but you know we can act like it is cause you know we'd be acting-"_

_"You ramble more than I do."_

_"Sure about that?" Boomer than began to slyly look towards Bubbles, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "You know, Another reason to do it is if all those other guys you gave letters too-"  
_

_"You make it sound like there are a lot!" Bubbles gasped, using her elbow to shove Boomer from out her of her space. While rubbing his arm Boomer gave her a playful menacing look for interrupting before continuing, making a show of his hands._

_"As I was saying- if those other dudes see you with me, they'll back off and know officially that those feelings are gone. Especially Brick." Her ears perked up without her permission and Bubbles began to play with her straw not liking how more unopposed she was becoming to the idea._

_"Like I said let me think about it."_

_"While you think, want a ride home?" Thinking about the humiliating childhood bike that was barely holding up after all these years, Bubbles lips wobbled as she asked Boomer the inevitable question._

_"You saw the bike?"_

_"The one with the unicorn stickers plastered all over it kind is kind of a giveaway." Bubbles groaned dramatically before smacking her forehead on the counter of the diner._

_"Ooh, that's the third time, I'm sure that's gonna bruise," Boomer said with a wince before signaling towards a waitress. "Could we get some ice to go over here!?"_

"So you simply just talked and now you guys are in a relationship?" Robin asked critically, her disbelieving stare making Bubbles feel anxious.

"Isn't that how most start?" She responded a little nervous, throwing her hands up in question.

"Obviously, you aren't telling me everything but I'll take what I can get from you." Bubbles discreetly blew a breath of relief before attempting to pay attention to the board. Her mind had a different idea in mind because she couldn't stop thinking about Boomer and their kisses. Every time she tried to think of something else, it would pop up again like an annoying ad.

Spotting Boomer in her 3rd-period class Bubbles dropped her bag onto the floor and slid into the seat next to him. It wasn't the usual but she figured she might as well move towards the change so things look even more believable. Their teacher, Mr. Horowitz looked especially tired and haggard as he rubbed circles on his temple to soothe tension. He raised his other hand to quiet down the class and then began to speak.

"Okay kiddos, I'm not as jazzed as I usually would be so as long as you talk quietly amongst yourselves and don't make much noise, you can have a free period today." Finding solace in the news, Bubbles nudged Boomer with her elbow making him pop his earbud out.

"We need to talk before we go to the lunchroom."

"About what?"

"We should've done this before jumping in headfirst but I guess there isn't a right or wrong way so we were confused." Bubbles rambled on as she carefully took out some scented notebook paper and wrote on the top in one of her favorite glitter pens-

_**Contract Rules**_

Peering over the paper, Boomer looked back up at Bubbles with a quirked eyebrow.

"Rules? I didn't know relationships had to come with rules."

"Since this is a fake one and an agreement between us, we need to lay down some so nothing is left confusing. Starting with this morning- why the hell did you kiss me?" Bubbles whispered flicking Boomer's wrist in annoyance.

"Cause that's what couples do?"

"This couple right here shall not. I want my first kiss to be more special than some quick cheapie to get someone jealous."

"Okay, A you yourself have used these lips for that exact same reason," Bubbles grunted at the memory of the courtyard "and B- technically aren't I, your first kiss already?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know the 7th grade Sadie Hawkins dance- the janitor's closet, ring any bells?" A flush of pink flashed onto Bubbles face, that night rewinding in her mind over and over again. Now suddenly flustered Bubbles covered her cheeks, rapidly shaking her head in disagreement.

"That so does not count!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No it- Look this isn't up for debate, there are plenty of other things couples do besides kiss."

"Such as?"

"Hold hands, Eskimo kiss-"

"I sure as hell won't be rubbing noses with you. I have some semblance of my pride left you know," Rubbing his chin in thought Boomer than got a little solemn." I could write you little notes- just with cute random stuff. That's something good boyfriends do." Bubbles caught onto the whole "good" boyfriend's thing but didn't want to pry too much.

"That's good, that's good. What else?" Snapping his fingers Boomer snatched the pen from Bubbles hand quickly scribbling on the paper.

"You have to come to my games, all of them and parties!"

"I don't even like Football!" She protested weakly, trying and failing to get her pen out of his hand as he went on in his messy style of writing.

"It's a thing girlfriends do! For support and shit."

"Fine if girlfriends have to go to football games, boyfriend's have to join the art club." Bubbles easily got her pen from his hands, scrawling it much neater on the page up under his football rule.

"We have an art club?!" He said a little too loud causing some students to glance at his outburst.

"You don't pay attention to any other school clubs do you?" She responded in a much quieter voice signaling for him to take it down a couple of octaves.

"No, not really." Boomer replied in an equally hushed tone, catching onto what she meant.

"Yes, We have an art club and Mac Jones just happens to be in it." Winking at Bubbles at the realization of a connection, Boomer nodded along.

"I see why it's important."

"You know you can also put your hand in my back pocket."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause it's a thing couples do- clearly."

"I mean in like what 1965?"

"It was not just 1965- have you ever seen Sixteen Candles?"

"Um No?" Bubbles gasped holding her heart in shock, Boomer looking at her as if she was crazy.

"If you haven't seen Sixteen Candles then it's safe for me to assume you haven't seen Pretty in Pink either?"

"I feel like if I answer honestly, you'll get a heart attack." Shaking her head with a tsk tsk Bubbles began to write out Sixteen Candles and other movies listing them under research day.

"So that settles it, you have to watch Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink with me for research purposes."

"Bubbles I've been in a relationship before I don't think I need to research how to be in one."

"You haven't been in one with Bubbles Utonium before so this is needed."

"Ugh fine." With a satisfied smile, Bubbles placed hearts over her is' glancing over the shiny paper.

"The rules look to be all in order. What else?"

"Oh and the Ski Trip!" Boomer said suddenly trying to take the pen from her hand only to be stopped. Boomer rolled his eyes letting Bubbles politely hand him the pen then writing the words in big bold letters. Bubbles eyed it on the paper uneasily, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought.

"The Ski Trip that's all the way in January? That's damn near 4 months- are we really going to keep this up for that long."

"Let's add it in just in case you know? Who knows what could go on in 4 months?" She took what he said into account and agreed finally glancing over everything on the page before drawing at the bottom of the page signatures.

"Now that's done- let's sign."

"Wait-" Boomer stopped before gently taking the pen from her hand this time.

"What?'"

"No messy breakup." He wrote scratching lines under it for added emphasis.

"You do realize we aren't actually- a thing right?"

"It's a failsafe for when you inevitably give into my good looks and charm." Boomer said cockily, puffing out his chest boastfully making Bubbles scoff with a giggle.

"Okay see-" Before she could even start Boomer got a serious look on his face taking Bubbles hand as he started to speak.

"But no seriously when we break up for them, I still want to be friends. I'm not going to talk about you in a demeaning way and I expect the same of you, it'll be a peaceful and mutual thing. We aren't going to just cancel each other out after everything blows over. "

"Oh-" Bubbles said a little caught off but the sudden softness in his tone, finding her fingers tangled in her hair she nodded. "I definitely agree. I still want to be friends and I promise you won't hear anything bad about you coming from this mouth," Bubbles paused for a moment before smirking. "At least behind your back." Boomer chuckled before

"Now we sign."

The other students in the classroom were interested in the whispers going on between the golden boy and his new beau but were none the wiser to the deal that was struck up. Nor the bubbling friendship the duo had just formed in the midst of the fake relationship. The bell rang out and students piled out of the classroom, Boomer glancing at Bubbles with a smirk.

"We've got another show to get too, Utonium." Boomer planted out his hand again and Bubbles gave a knowing smile slapping her hand on top of his.

Maybe, she was overreacting from this morning and this was going to all work out just fine. However, as she walked out of the classroom hand in hand with Boomer her eyes met with Brick and she could feel her chest tighten ever so slightly as she tried to find the courage to not acknowledge him.

Maybe even with her input things were going to crumble into pieces anyway.

**fake girlfriends aren't supposed to like kissing their fake boyfriends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every girl dreams about her first kiss. Her first relationship. Her first everything. Bubbles Utonium was especially one of those girls, who imagined every moment and who squealed at the thought. She just didn't expect all her firsts to be fake. Blues. 100% Human AU. Loosely Based off To All The Boys I've Loved Before.**

**Rated T for Language and Sexual Situations.**

**I don't own the PPG**

**September 5th: Acute Differences**

After paying her fee into the game, Bubbles winced at how loud and how bright everything was inside the football field. She didn't go to school games outside of Buttercup's occasional volleyball tournaments and even then her attendance for those were sparse. Sports never interested her aside from the cute boys that would litter them.

She had an interest in cheer-leading when she was in 9th grade but certain comments and teasing made her backtrack from it. Her self-esteem could only handle so many blows as it was and the toxic energy that surrounded the team she wouldn't dare associate with.

Maybe things had gotten better but she doubted it.

Turning her thoughts over into something different, refreshments crossed Bubbles' mind and she walked towards the concessions stands. Getting in line, she glanced at her nails not noticing, her worst nightmare slinking at her rear.

"Bubbles." A voice spoke from behind her and Bubbles felt her blood run cold as she turned around to face Brick. She gave a shaky smile, fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"Brick! Hi!" The excitement she bubbled didn't match the sickening feeling, she actually felt.

"Funny we live next door to each other and we haven't spoken for a while."

"I've been kinda busy lately. Sorry."

"I noticed- Boomer Jonas? Really." Brick gave a humorless chuckle and Bubbles began to gnaw on her bottom lip, her stomach knotting tighter and tighter. Saliva was gathering in her mouth so much, she felt like she was going to choke when she swallowed it back trying to find her words.

"He's a nice guy." She defended weakly, wiping her hand on her skirt every 5 seconds. Sweat seemed to be pooling on her palms even faster than before.

"Yeah for now." Bubbles let go of her skirt and clenched her fists, slightly agitated at the way Brick already seemed to be judging.

"Was there something you wanted Brick?"

"I wanted to know if we were ever going to talk about the letter you sent me." At the mere mention of the cursed item, she threw her eyes onto her phone. Bubbles searched for any reason to escape this awkward and claustrophobic situation. Even though it was barely pushing 7:30, she saw a crystal opportunity forgetting completely about the snacks she wanted to get. The actual reason she came to the concession stand.

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Pushing the phone into his face as some sort of proof, Bubbles yanked her hand down and let out a strained laugh.' My boyfriend is in the game and you know I can't miss that! Sorry to cut this conversation so short but Toddles!"

"Bubbles!" Ignoring Brick calling after her Bubbles picked up her feet as quick and as fast they would take her in the opposite direction of him, her heart slamming against her rib cage. It may have seemed dramatic for her to take off running from a guy she had known so long but the anxiety that was boiling her stomach as she spoke to him, overran into her feet and pushed her into becoming a track star.

She knew she couldn't face him.

That was the point of those stupid letters, so she'd have an outlet where she didn't have to face him or the feelings she had for her own sister's boyfriend. Bubbles probably would have kept running if she hadn't been stopped in her tracks by an arm gently grabbing her back.

"Whoa, Whoa Bubbles where are you heading too?"Julie Bean asked completely confused, snapping the blonde out of the existential crisis she was in.

"I just um-I thought I'd miss Boomer playing." She lied immediately. Lying was quickly becoming second nature and they were barely two days deep into their deal. She didn't like that.

"Things haven't even started yet so don't be so anxious." Thumbing back towards the bleachers, Julie gave a reassuring smile."Come sit with me and I can clue you in on some things."

"That'd be helpful, thank you so much!" Bubbles gushed following behind Julie to good seats in the front row.

"I've never seen you at a game before."

"I have a reason to come to these now." She spoke waving at Boomer who shot her a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Julie flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Bubbles the once over, her lips quirking into a sweet smile.

"I wouldn't think of Boomer going out with you but you guys are totally cute together."

"Um, Thank you?" Bubbles responded unsure if it was a compliment. Julie's next comment simply solidified her confusion.

"He most definitely has a type though."

"What do you mean?" Rolling her eyes as if it was obvious, Julie leaned into the blonde.

"Come on now Bubbles, you and Brat are practically identical."

"I wouldn't say identical-"

"Practically is what I said. I think it'd be obvious that the next girl Boomer goes out would look like her- all boys do that to be spiteful."

"Oh yeah." She attempted to sound casual and mask how comfortable she truly felt but it was clear Julie picked up on it.

"If I'm making you feel weird you can say so."

"You aren't, I just don't know how to respond." Reflexively she began to twirl her hair, busying her hands made responding easier."I'm really new to this girlfriend stuff anyway."

"You're doing leads better than Brat, I can tell you now." Slapping her hands on her face in some kind of revelation, Julie gave Bubbles an apologetic look. "You know what, I've brought her up entirely too much in our conversation. I am so sorry, I blurt out stuff without thinking sometimes."

"It's fine Julie- I mean his ex is going to be brought up inevitably right? No hard feelings."

_'I wonder once I become his ex if I'm going to be mentioned this much?' _She thought to herself wondering how weird it was going to be to refer to Boomer as her ex even when she knew they were nothing more than partner's in crime. This technically was her first relationship, so he'd count as a first ex right? The logistics were too mind-boggling for her to think about long term.

"Is that important?" Bubbles whispered to Julie who nodded her head as she clapped.

"GO, BOOMER!" Not wanting to seem unenthusiastic she screamed as loudly and excitedly as she could making the said boy turn at the wrong time. He was slammed into by the opposing team and Bubbles winced at the impact, slowly sitting down in her seat. Julie turned to her with a sympathetic look.

"You're supportive! Which is good! But like scream with everyone else so he doesn't get too distracted."

"Right, right."

Even though she thought the game would be boring, Bubbles became wrapped up in supporting Boomer taking account Julie's pointers and screaming at the right times. When it was finally over Townsville High winning 30-27, she was one of the loudest on the bleachers her heavy clapping taking up all attention.

She found herself subconsciously smiling at the huge grin on Boomer's face, his football helmet nestled against his chest as the sweat that pooled on his forehead dribbled down to his chin. Despite how tired he looked, happiness beamed from his whole being and his handsome face-

She had to stop thinking about handsome he was, even in the objective sense. It blurred lines that she needed to keep crystal clear.

She waited for him outside of the locker room.

"Sorry about you know earlier-" Before she could even finish, she was picked up into a tight bone-crushing hug and spun around.

"Are you kidding! That was perfect, Brat has never screamed my name that loud or given me that much support at a game."

"I'm glad, I'm playing my part well." Pushing him away from her squeamishly, Bubbles dusted her clothes off."But never hug me like that after your football games again. You're sweaty and disgusting!"

"Just for that, I'm putting all my hard-earned sweat right back on you."

"I'm going to runaway Boomer, don't do it!" Edging closer to her, Boomer wiggled his fingers and she shrieked no, sprinting from him. After chasing her around for a couple of minutes, he actually was able to catch Bubbles and squeezed her hard making her burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"I wanted to mention that since we won the game- some of my football buddies are going to do a group outing tomorrow to celebrate."

"So a group date."

"Well people who also happen to date will be there so-"

"Boomer, I don't know if I'll be even up for a Group Date. Everyone suspecting us?"

"Please, I can't show up to an outing without my supposed girlfriend!" Dropping his hands to his side, Boomer begrudgingly began to grumble: "Also, Brat's going to be there with her new college boy toy, Ace." He then fake-gagged, pretending to dry heave at the thought.

"It won't be so bad- we can just say I got sick!"

"Only for you to show up the next day perfectly fine. I am literally begging you Bubbles! I will get on my knees here in public and I will embarrass us both if you don't say yes." Boomer gestured to the wide-open space where plenty of people were walking about willing to draw as much attention as he could.

"You will not."

"Oh yes, I will."

"You won't." She said sure, Boomer now hellbent on defying her. Stretching out one of his legs, Boomer took a hold of her hand and kept up eye contact as he got on the ground.

"What's that? That's the sound of me getting on one knee-"

"Boomer."

"There's another- I roll around in dirt all I day Bubbles so this is child's play to me."

"Boomer." She spoke again this time in a warning tone giving him serious stink-eye.

"Since I'm down here I might as well put the finishing touches with praying hands! Please!" Boomer gave his best puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip quivering as he dramatically made a show of begging to Bubbles.

"I'm going to stay on the ground until you say yes. It's apart of our deal. It'd also make me really happy which I know that you care about my happiness." Sighing loudly, Bubbles ran her fingers through her hair looking both ways before she yanked Boomer up to stand.

"You're just stacking up on the favors you owe me, mister!" She stabbed her finger into his chest and there went that beaming grin again that made Bubbles' stomach twist into butterfly knots.

"You're quite the gem, Ms. Utonium." He said happily placing a kiss on her knuckles. Yanking her hand away with heated cheeks, Bubbles rubbed off his kiss on his arm and linked their elbows.

"And you're quite the hard-headed rock, Mr. Jonas."

* * *

Tying her hair up into pigtails with two blue scrunchies, Bubbles twirled around in her full-length mirror contemplating her appearance. She pulled on her checkered shoes and glanced at herself again, making sure nothing was out of place. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere especially at how easily she caved when he asked her about the date.

It made sense for her to go since she was his "girlfriend" but it didn't make her feel any less anxious. Would they pick and pry her apart? Constantly compare her to Brat like Julie did? Mushing her cheeks together she peered at her reflection and noted that she did look like a replica of the girl. Maybe a softer more pastel version. Groaning loudly Bubbles rubbed circles into her forehead knowing she was overthinking this majorly.

It's one stupid group date. Just an introduction and then when she's inevitably around his friends once more

"So when were you going to tell me you started dating Boomer Fucking Jonas!?" Buttercup Utonium bombarded her sister the moment she got home from volleyball practice, kicking open the door to her room. Bubbles screamed loudly at the sudden intruder and held her hairbrush up like a bat, pretending it was a weapon. Her shoulders slumped in irritation at it just being Buttercup and she resumed her brushing.

"I like how you forget to knock when you come into** my** room."

"Answer the fucking question!" She demanded firmly making Bubbles scrunch her eyebrows together in perplexity.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Blonde, blue-eyed, slow-witted. You but with a dick. Boomer Jonas, ring any bells?" Bopping her sister's nose with the brush, Bubbles took huge offense to her words.

"Hey! You don't have to talk about either of us like that."

"Stop avoiding the question! When was I going to be let in on this, huh?! Me, your sister!?" Buttercup emphasized pointing towards herself repeatedly

"I didn't think you would care- Buttercup, I don't know why you're so interested in my love life all of a sudden? Don't you think stuff like romance is stupid?"

"Oh I do but since Blossom isn't here anymore for me to harass, you're the next best thing."

"You're irritating." She deducted, Buttercup grinning smugly as she easily bellyflopped onto her bed, laying her head onto one of Bubbles' heart-shaped pillows.

"Yet you love me."

"Sometimes I doubt it but okay."Swiping lip gloss across her lips Bubbles took a deep inhale of air turning to look her sister directly."Now that I know you know about us- He's coming over to pick me up for a date so I need you not to embarrass me."

"Jonas and I are acquainted, I'm sure he's aware of how I can be."

"Yeah but I'm still giving you the eye to be on your best behavior. It's crucial you be like a 20% version of yourself."

"You telling me not to be me?"

"20% less is what I'm saying."

"You sound so much like Blossom-" Buttercup spoke without realizing causing her to sigh in slight sadness. The missing Utonium that completed their trio made the house feel more empty than ever. Bubbles never thought she would miss her sister's excessive nagging and hard-pressed quotes but ever since she'd gone off to school and they didn't fill the air anymore, she felt a vacant space in her chest.

Blossom filled in that motherly role for the girls since their mother had long passed. She was their leader and the looked up to her in more ways than one, her kind and mature demeanor making her for easy comfort.

"I miss her."

"I miss her too-"Buttercup's clear admittance making Bubbles' slightly surprised. "Why'd she have to go so fucking far away? There's plenty of schools around here."

"You know Blossom, it wouldn't be like her if she didn't reach for the highest she could."

"Doesn't make her absence feel any less felt." The more she spoke about Blossom the more guilt began to fester inside Bubbles' stomach. Why was she lying so much just to save face, why couldn't she just be honest? She felt so lost and all she wanted to do was come clean to both Blossom and Buttercup, so they could give her any kind of guidance. Bubbles began to knaw on her bottom lip just to stop herself from spewing her guts all to her sister.

The doorbell downstairs rung and Bubbles inwardly blew a breath of relief. She walked to open the door only to be smacked back by her sister Buttercup with her own stuffed animal.

"I'll get it for you!"

"You will not!"Bubbles yelled back, scrambling up from the floor and bounding after her laughing older sister down the stairs only by an inch managing to knock her into the couch with her hip as they ran across the living room. She smoothed her hair and opened the door, with a bright shining smile.

"Hi, Boomer!" She said a little to enthusiastically.

"Uh hey- why are you panting?"

"Because she fucking sucks!" Buttercup spoke with a glare, propping herself with her palms up on the couch cushions.

"Oh hi, Buttercup."

"What are your intentions with my sister?" She demanded after standing up gaining her composure quickly.

"You are not our father, BC."

"Well he isn't here right now so I'm the next best thing!" She ignored Bubbels begging and whipped back towards Boomer, giving him a hard stink eye. "Answer me! What are you two doing?'

"Oh you know, just a simple date nothing more."

"No sex shenanigans!"

"I would never!"

"Another thing-" Sighing loudly in exasperation, Bubbles tugged on her pigtails.

"Buttercup please let us go- we've got something planned with his friends." Bubbles pleaded giving her sister fake sniffles.

"Okay stop it with the crocodile tears, Bubs. I'm tired from practice anyway, so I'll just let Dad know where you are when he gets in."

"Thanks so much!"

Waving goodbye the duo walked to Boomer's car, Boomer opening the door for Bubbles then sliding to the other side of his car and hopped in gripping his wheel before turning to her.

"Okay, so I need to prep you before we go on this date."

_'Buddy, I've already preprepped myself as much as I could'_ She thought to herself but didn't dare say out loud deciding to simply play it cool instead.

"I've known these guys since elementary school, Boom. I don't think I need to be reintroduced."

"You know elementary them, 8-year-old you and 16-year-old you are two completely different people."

"Uh no actually, same name, same hair, and similar interests." With a snort Boomer raised his eyebrow at her nonsensical words.

"You're telling me you still rock out to Kidz Bop when you can?"

"I am most definitely telling you that. They get a bad rep but you can't tell me that their versions don't ignite feelings of nostalgia in you."

"And watch My Little Pony?"

"Pinkie Pie remains my favorite to this day." She said confidently placing a hand over her heart.

"So I guess I mean physically different than-" Stopping at the red light Boomer made a reference to her breasts on his own chest pretending to juggle them. Bubbles gasped loudly blushing a deep red and punched him several times in his arm.

"You're so childish!"

"Hey, you made me bring it up!" He laughed loudly, dodging all of her other attempts at violence. Huffing in playful irritation, she absentmindedly waved her hand at him.

"Ugh just finish what you were going to say before."

"My friends may come on a little strong when it comes to grilling and getting to know you but it's because they're used to Brat."

"And because they also care about you?" Taking it into quick consideration, he then rolled his eyes shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure some shit like that." Clasping her hands together, Bubbles batted her long eyelashes and gave a sweet coo.

"Awwww! I'll try to make the best impression then." After Boomer gave a soft chuckle, a comfortable silence rested inside the car. Up until recently, Bubbles hadn't been in silence that didn't hold at least bits and pieces of tension attached to them. Feeling slightly grateful her mind wandered to what he said before about them staying friends after everything was over and Bubbles hoped they'd stay true to what they said.

"Where are we going anyway?" She spoke up breaking the quiet.

"We're going to a karaoke bar."

"Seriously?! I haven't been to one of those in so long! I remember-" Before she could finish Boomer held up a hand cutting her short.

"Wait a second-You go out?" Sucking her teeth taking huge offense, Bubbles glared at him.

"Boomer, I have friends you know."

"Besides your sisters and Robin?"

"Yes besides my sisters and Robin." She repeated back to him monotonously pouting at him. "What do I seem antisocial?!"

"You aren't antisocial- it's just we're on two separate wavelengths when it comes to socializing."

"Don't try to sugarcoat stuff to me, you've already insulted me."

"You take everything as an insult!"

"I do not!"

"Okay, sure Babe." Bubbles blinked at the pet name, raising an eyebrow at its sudden appearance.

"Babe?

"I'm practicing before we see my friends." He said easily but his eyes wandered everywhere except her face. Despite having a slight tan, Bubbles could still tell when he was blushing and bit back her tongue from teasing him.

This had to go well. It had too. Looking outside of her window, Bubbles blew a loose strand of hair from her view, Boomer's still reflection appearing alongside her's on the glass. She couldn't put the mixed emotions she felt into words and the words weren't there anyway. This shouldn't have been as complicated as she was making it out to be but her heart was making decisions she didn't cosign on. Feelings that were long gone, should stay long gone.

At least that's what was her mantra.


End file.
